The present invention relates generally to a trailer assembly for towing loads behind vehicles, and is particularly concerned with a trailer assembly designed to support either a standard wheeled dolly carrying a load, or other types of loads.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,359 entitled "Towable Dolly", a trailer assembly was described which included a frame of the shape of a standard dolly pivotally mounted on a wheel assembly for movement between a ground position in which standard dollies bearing loads could be wheeled onto the horizontal part of the frame, and an inclined, towing position in which the frame was tilted forwardly and away from the ground to support the dolly and associated load during towing. This avoids the need to unload heavy materials from wheeled dollies onto trailers or truck beds prior to transportation, and to subsequently reload them when the destination is reached.